popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Everyday Lovelyday
Lyrics Nihongo Ahh...あなたに逢えない夜を数えては 　時の迷路の中で震えてる 　Ahh...この愛だけしか信じられないの 　凍える手　放さないで　Everlasting Love 　あなたは　今　何処にいるの？　Uuu- 　想い綴った　拙いダイアリー 　Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday...　エブリデイ！ 　Uuu-　四六時中もあなたしかいない 　Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday...　エブリデイ！ 　愛の支配は　地球も味方する Romaji Ahh...Anata ni aenai yoru wo kazoete wa Toki no meiro no naka de furue teru Ahh... Kono ai dake shika shinji rarenai no Kogoeru tebanasanaide Everlasting Love Anata wa ima doko ni iru no? Uuu- Omoi tsuzutta tsutanai diary Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday Everyday! Uuu- Shirokujichuu mo anata shika inai Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday Everyday! Ai no shihai wa chikyuu mo mikata suru English Translation Ahh ... I'm not able to see you not count the night When I shiver in the maze Ahh ... I can not believe this only love Everlasting Love will not release the frozen hand Where are you now? Uuu- A diary that spelled clumsy thoughts Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday ... Everyday! Uuu-You only have all day and night Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday ... Everyday! Love the earth's dominant side Long Version Ahh...あなたに逢えない夜を数えては 　時の迷路の中で震えてる 　Ahh...この愛だけしか信じられないの 　凍える手　放さないで　Everlasting Love 　あなたは　今　何処にいるの？　Uuu- 　想い綴った　拙いダイアリー 　Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday...エブリディ！ 　Uuu-　いつも　あなたに　包まれてたい 　Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday...ラブリディ！ 　愛するために　地球は廻ってる 　Ahh...この世に終わりがあるとするなら 　それはあなたの存在い　永い時間 　Ahh...銀河を飛び越え輝く星座 　瞳からこぼれおちた　涙の跡 　あなたは　今　誰想うの？　Uuu- 　愛のうたを　届けてShooting Star 　Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday...エブリディ！ 　Uuu-　いつも　あなたと呼吸している 　Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday...ラブリディ！ 　愛がなくちゃ　地球はアクビする 　＜エブリディ　ラブリディ　ヒッピー　ハッピー　ラブリディ＞ 　～LOVE MESSAGE～ 　Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday...エブリディ！ 　Uuu-　四六時中もあなたしかない 　Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday...ラブリディ！ 　愛の支配は　地球も味方する Long Romaji Ahh...Anata ni aenai yoru wo kazoete wa Toki no meiro no naka de furue teru Ahh... Kono ai dake shika shinji rarenai no Kogoeru tebanasanaide Everlasting Love Anata wa ima doko ni iru no? Uuu- Omoi tsuzutta tsutanai diary Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday Everyday! Uuu- itsumo anata ni tsutsumaretetai Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday Everyday! Aisuru tame ni chikyuu wa mawatteru Ahh...Konoyo ni owari ga aru to surunara Sore wa anata no sonzai i nagai jikan Ahh... Ginga wo tobikoe kagayaku seiza Hitomi kara koboreochita namida no ato Anata wa ima dare omou no? Uuu- Ai no uta wo todokete Shooting Star Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday Everyday! Uuu-Itsumo anata to kokyuu shiteiru Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday Everyday! Ai ga nakuchu sekai wa akubi suru ~LOVE MESSAGE~ Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday Everyday! Uuu- shirokujichuu mo anata shika inai Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday Everyday! Ai no shihai wa chikyuu mo mikata suru Long English Version Ahh ... I'm not able to see you not count the night When I shiver in the maze Ahh ... I can not believe this only love Everlasting Love will not release the frozen hand Where are you now? Uuu- Diary spelled clumsy thoughts Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday ... Everyday! Uuu-I always want to wrap around you Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday ... Everyday! The earth is turning towards love Ahh ... if you have an end to the world It is not your presence a long time Ahh ... jump over the galaxy shining constellation Traces of tears spilled from the pupil Who are you thinking about right now? Uuu- Shooting Star delivers a song of love Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday ... Everyday! Uuu-I was breathing with you Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday ... Everyday! Without love, the world yawns ~LOVE MESSAGE~ Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday ... Everyday! Uuu-You only have all day and night Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday ... Everyday! Love the earth's dominant side Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of エブリデイ・ラブリデイ can be found on Sana's 僕のトナリ album. *A remix of エブリデイ・ラブリデイ by L.E.D., titled 'エブリデイ・ラブリデイ -L.E.D.STYLE MIX-', appears in beatmania IIDX 8th style CS. Trivia None. Music Comment I want to fall in love to that lovely person...Togo-Chef and Sana-san were cooking that girl's painful feelings. Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music Be-Mouse Gallery Videos Category:Songs Category:CS Songs Category:Pop'n Music 10 Songs Category:Pop'n Music 10 Category:Pop'n Music 10 CS Songs Category:Sana Songs Category:Hiroyuki Togo Songs Category:Sanae Shintani Songs